headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Cash the Vampire
; | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = None | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Kindred: The Embraced: The Original Saga | played by = Channon Roe }} Cash was a supporting character featured in the short-lived Fox Network television series Kindred: The Embraced. Played by actor Channon Roe, he made his first appearance in the series pilot "The Original Saga". Cash was a vampire of Clan Gangrel and served as clan Primogen in San Francisco under Prince Julian Luna. Although Cash and Luna clashed with one another on several instances, Julian began to see the value in the angry young vampire and made him his chief of security. Cash became romantically involved with Julian's human descendent Sasha Luna. He asked Julian's permission to embrace her, but the decision was taken away from him when a Brujah vampire turned her into a Kindred against her will. Cash and Sasha attempted to maintain their relationship despite the fact that they were both members of clans who were classically sworn enemies of one another. Biography "The Embraced" Cash was a vampire belonging to the Gangrel clan and lived in the city of San Francisco. He was the childe of the Gangrel elder Stevie Ray, who was also the bodyguard to the vampire prince of the city Julian Luna. When Stevie Ray was murdered by rival vampires, Cash's already bitter attitude became even more acerbic. With Stevie Ray gone, Cash became the spokesman for the clan. He disliked Julian Luna and felt that Luna didn't really care that his sire was dead. "The Original Saga" Luna tried to make good with Cash by promoting him as the new head of security for the Kindred council. Cash took Stevie Ray's place as Clan Primogen and was afforded the same rights and privileges as the others. Cash met Julian's great-great granddaughter Sasha. Sasha was a human and unaware of the existence of the Kindred. Julian had invited her to stay at his mansion after bailing her out of jail for striking an undercover police officer. An immediate chemistry developed between Cash and Sasha - one that even Luna himself took note of. He warned Cash that Sasha was off-limits, but Sasha, being an independent free spirit, had little regard for her guardian's concerns. Cash and she met in the garage of the Luna estate and expressed their attraction towards one another with a passionate kiss. Sasha then goaded Cash into taking her to the Haven for some partying. Julian found them together at the club and made a veiled threat concerning any vampire who might seek to take advantage of his "niece". "Prince of the City" Cash attended a conclave of the Primogen to determine which Kindred was responsible for the murder of a human named Paulie Boyle. Julian Luna had recovered a ring that had belonged to Paulie and each of the clan elders used their post-cognitive abilities to perceive the history of the item. Through it, they learned that one of Eddie Fiori's Brujah, a vampire named Nino Donelli had impaled Paulie with a metal instrument. A vote was cast to determine if Eddie Fiori should bear responsibility for his progeny's actions. Cash blamed Fiori for the death of his sire, and voted to have him executed. "Prince of the City" "The Nightstalker" Cash was present when the entire Primogen council appeared at The Haven to watch Lillie Langtry's new lounge act Elaine Robb. While there, Cash spotted a neophyte vampire who was unknown to the other Kindred. Cash introduced himself and learned that the vampire's name was Starkweather. He tried to explain how he was similar to him, and wanted to help him adjust to the dramatic transformation of becoming a vampire. Starkweather didn't react well to Cash's assistance and flew into a rage. He began upturning tables and chairs and ultimately pulled a knife on Cash. Cash stood his ground and used a broken beer bottle to demonstrate how vampires were immune to conventional injuries. Before the fracas could progress further, police officers raided the club and Cash and Starkweather were taken into custody. They were remanded to the care of the Suncrest mental health facility. Cash was able to visit Starkweather in an observation room, where he asked him how he came to be a vampire. He continued to educate him on the nature of vampire life and warned him against revealing his true identity to the mortal world. Realizing that he needed blood, he summoned an orderly into the room so that Starkweather could feed. Julian Luna came to the hospital to collect Cash, but as they were getting ready to leave, Cash sensed something disturbing taking place in Starkweather's room. He rushed inside only to find that the hungry vampire had murdered his physician and smeared the words "Blood Brothers" across the wall of the room. Starkweather was nowhere to be found. Luna later instructed Cash to gather his Gangrel so they could locate the rogue vampire. As it turned out however, police detective Frank Kohanek found him first. Starkweather was eventually executed by Julian Luna. "The Nightstalker" "Romeo and Juliet" Following the Starkweather incident, Cash continued to see Sasha. Their romance intensified, but Cash grew nervous, fearing that she was beginning to suspect the truth about him. Cash brought Sasha to one of his secret hideaways where the two made love. Their intimacy was interrupted when a Gangrel named Lorraina burst into the room to tell Cash that the Brujah had murdered a fellow Gangrel named Jamie. Cash left to investigate the incident, which brought him back to The Haven. He kept a wary eye on the Brujah vampires that began filing into the room. Sasha followed him to the club, but Cash warned her to go home. He didn't offer any explanation other than that it was too dangerous for her to be there. Sasha didn't care for his rejection so, to make him jealous, she began dancing provocatively with one of the Brujah. This angered Cash tremendously, but it was Julian Luna who interceded, throwing the Brujah across the room. As tensions between the Brujah and the Gangrel intensified, Cash brought his concerns to Julian's attention. He also asked his permission to embrace Sasha. As Sasha was the last member of his human bloodline, Julian could not give his consent. Later however, he reconsidered the matter and told Cash that he could embrace Sasha so long as he promised to care for her. Cash agreed, but when he went to Sasha's room, he found that the Brujah had gotten to her first. Two of Eddie Fiori's cronies restrained Cash while a third fed from Sasha then gave her some of his own blood, thus turning her into a vampire. The following evening, Cash visited Sasha and tried to explain about the changes that she would be going through. He also told her that she was now a member of the Brujah Clan - sworn enemies of the Gangrel. Though Sasha felt no allegiance to the Brujah, Cash said that it was only a matter of time before their blood would convert her to their way of thinking. As it turned out however, Sasha stayed by Cash's side, even when the Brujah engaged in a stand-off with Julian Luna and those Kindred still loyal to him. The Brujah were forced to back down due to Luna's superior firepower (as well as the unexpected arrival of the Nosferatu clan) and Julian ordered Cash to take Eddie Fiori and lock him in the trunk of his car. Julian later took Eddie out into the desert and let him blister in the sun nearly to the point of death. "Romeo and Juliet" "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" Cash and Sasha's relationship continued to deteriorate now that she was a Brujah. His protective nature made him appear as something of a watchdog in her eyes and he could only sit silent as he watched her become more and more like her Brujah clan mates. His frustration escalated when he found that she had taken interest in a Toreador vampire named Zane. Cash and Zane were once close friends, but as Cash grew more committed to Luna's cause, he began to realize that his old friend was something of a loose cannon. Cash discovered that Zane had forced the embrace upon a young woman named Grace Dugan against her will - a gross violation of Kindred law. He informed Julian who took measures to bring Zane to justice. Cash caught Zane outside The Haven after he had ambushed Frank Kohanek in a back alley. The two vampires fought one another, but Zane got the upper hand. The fight ended when Frank placed a pistol loaded with phosphorous rounds to Zane's head. Zane was taken back to Julian's mansion and a conclave was held to determine his fate. Despite their history with one another, Cash voted in favor of executing Zane. As it turned out, it was Zane's sire Lillie Langtry who solemnly carried out the deed. "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" Cash found himself in the middle of a plot wrought by Eddie Fiori to assassinate Julian Luna. Cash and Julian's chauffer Billy were serving as Julian's bodyguards one evening while Julian was spending time with his lover Caitlin Byrne. Eddie sent a shape-shifting Assamite assassin to the house to kill Luna and she succeeded in decapitating Billy. Cash found Billy's body and was able to warn Julian in time before the Assamite could get the drop on him. The Assamite made a second attempt on Julian's life at his mansion. To get Cash out of the way, the Assamite assumed Julian's form and asked Cash for his gun. Eddie Fiori was present and, not realizing that he was facing a shape-shifter, shot her in the chest, believing that he was actually killing Julian. Cash, still unaware of the switch, cradled the dying vampire in his arms. He later learned that Julian was alive and well and Eddie Fiori was killed soon after. "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" "Bad Moon Rising" Cash's relationship with Sasha continued to run hot and cold. Though he spent most of his time with the Kindred Primogen, he still met with Sasha in secret. They both hated the fact that they had to keep their affair private or risk provoking the ire of both their respective clans. During this time, a rogue Nosferatu vampire named Goth had abducted a human infant named Jesse Doyle. When Julian learned of this, he ordered Cash and his Gangrel to scour the city in search of Goth and his consort Camilla. Cash was unsuccessful in this attempt, but Goth eventually revealed himself to Luna on his own. "Bad Moon Rising" "Cabin in the Woods" Cash learned that Julian had decided to spend the weekend in Manzanita Springs with Caitlin Byrne, thus leaving Archon Raine in charge of the Primogen council in his absence. It had taken Cash a long time to accept Julian's authority and he was ill at ease with how easily Archon re-assumed the role of Prince. He told Raine that the Brujah clan was tearing the city apart fighting amongst themselves to see who would lead the clan in the wake of Eddie Fiori's demise. Archon assured him that he would keep the situation from coming to a boil, but Cash held little faith in his capabilities. Angrily, Archon grabbed Cash by his collar and reminded him that he was Prince of the city for a very long time before the rise of Julian Luna. Later, Cash met with Sasha behind The Haven. A "big city" Brujah named Cameron, accompanied by several of his henchman drove up to the scene and told them that the Brujah clan were about to come under a new and supposedly stronger leadership. Realizing that Cameron intended to take Fiori's place, Cash reminded him that Archon Raine was not nearly as forgiving as Julian Luna was. "Cabin in the Woods" Presumably, Cash and Sasha continued to court one another. Whether their love for one another survived the internecine clan rivalries of the Gangrel and the Brujah are unknown. Notes & Trivia * The character of Cash is based on concepts developed by Mark Rein•Hagen for the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. * Cash claims that he is of "Gypsy blood". This trait is more characteristic of Clan Ravnos than Clan Gangrel and the Ravnos vampires were not addressed in the series at all. "Prince of the City" Quotes : "I guess I'll go out back and howl at the moon." : "You're what they call 'Forbidden Fruit'." : "You were embraced. Your body doesn't feel like it's your body anymore. Like you got a hole inside you that nothing can fill." : "Be careful, Cameron. Archon's a lot less forgiving than Julian." See also External Links * * Cash at ShareTV.org * Cash at Cyber Pursuits References ---- Category:Gangrel